And Your Point Is
by Kari Konoko Mononoke
Summary: EDITING and then NEW CHAPPY..be patient
1. Chapter 1 The Gods Are Against Me

And, Your Point Is…

Chapter 1—You!!!

Rated—R

I do not own Inuyasha or any part there of. I do however own the plot and my own characters.

**You have been warned, violence included in this story, reader discretion advised**

"I hereby decree that you, Sesshoumaru Taisho, are under arrest for reckless driving and the death of 5 civilians. You are hereby sentenced to 25 years of jail time without bail or parole options"

God was against him that day. The judge was biased against him for denying her, her "right" to his bed. Her right? How ludicrous. Now he was going to be stuck in the hellhole these "people" called prison for one accident. One accident!!!!! Although is did cause the death of 5 humans. Who cared? He sure didn't the scum didn't deserve to walk the earth in the first place. They were hardly of any notice and they vanished out of existence in a flash anyway.

Oh well. What is done is done and now he was on his way to the prison in Arizona, "The Death Valley" prison. He'd serve his time then be out in a few years, to him, a youkai, it'd be gone in a breeze. It wasn't as if he had any real plans fro the time. Humans overran the world and while youkai were out in public they were not given the measure of respect they should have been. The humans had all but lost their sense of self-preservation and lost their knowledge of what youkai were truly capable. Long gone were their memories of the feudal times when youkai roamed the land the Tai ruled. The bloody times and terror brought on by the wrath of the creatures was myth as far as many were concerned or "over exaggerated" as the humans enjoyed throwing in their faces. And while some small bit of fear was instilled in some of them at their presence they were not nearly frightened enough1.

The bus that dragged him out to the penitentiary crossed miles of desert until they finally reached their destination. Sesshoumaru uncaring of neither the time nor place stared out the window at the sands as they drove. He stared and absorbed it for future reference but wondered if there was point. It would be in his best interest just to serve his sentence but still out of centuries of habit and training he did as he always had and monitored carefully. Once they reached their destination he (none to gently) was escorted off the bus and started to the warden's office.

Being walked through dingy halls that smelled of mould and sweat, he wrinkled his noise imperceptibly, it was disgusting how, even in a place such as this, people took such little care of themselves and let themselves wither and fall into the mass of what were the states' criminals. As they came to the wardens' office the scent did not diminish but increase as well as another scent came with it: the copperish tang of human blood and the mixtures of various alkali metals given to youkai blood.

"I don't get to say this often but it's a pleasure to have you here Mr.Taisho."

"Indeed"

The stunning youkai stood there in all his glory not even sparing the warden a glance. His head was facing what would have been a one-way mirror of he hadn't been youkai and inside he saw the source of the blood in several individuals being tortured mercilessly in the ways of old. An eyebrow was raised in questioning but nothing else showed on his face as he wondered how they had come upon such knowledge. He vaguely heard the warden greet him but didn't bother to listen to what he said, after all, he wasn't worth his time, at this point.

"Not much of a talker, are you, Mr. Taisho?" the warden glanced uneasily at the silent youkai, shifting nervously. The door swung open and a tall man came in he was almost unbelievably giant yet he was a human and it showed in his less than graceful steps and the vibrations given as his feet were placed on the floor. He was self- assured of himself as his posture said and in his dark eyes was the look that told you this man could be unbelievably cruel and no one here was going to stop him from expressing it..

"Well Mr. Taisho this is Captain Carr, he will escort you to your cell. After your fitted for your clothes."

Sesshoumaru was inwardly disgusted at the misplaced display of the guard and the fact that he would have to lower himself to get garments that did not befit him but none of it showed on his face. Sesshoumaru or the first time looked at the warden as he left sending him a disdainful glare and walked out behind Carr.

Firstly Carr lead him into a secluded room with an old women sitting in the corner.

"HAG!!!" the elderly woman snapped right up and got up to do her job. The old lady took his measurements and he had to restrain himself from slitting her throat as her hands roamed over his person.

She stretched the measuring tape across his chest gliding her hands in what could be construed as a lovers' caress if not for her uncaring manner of his well being. She slowly tried to impersonate what so many female youkai did with effortless grace and slide behind him while giving and absolute measure of that which and been bestowed upon them. However the old woman failed miserably and tripped as she tried earning a scowl from the captain as she fell. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to snarl at the pathetic attempt and disrespectful use of his person He gave the old hag a glare that told her if she touched him again, she wasn't going to live much longer.

As Sesshoumaru lost his patience with the hag as she grabbed his ass while her other hand came dangerously close the parts that were just a bit farther forward and span round almost invisibly the hag paid no attention and as he went for her throat. Carr intervened at the last possible moment and shoved Sesshoumaru harshly back with a stun rod crossed against his chest Sesshoumaru stumbled back paralysed to do anything when the rod once again came at him and landed across his face. Realizing that it was not worth effort to go against the rod and having gained the information on the weapons of the guards he calmed and remained still, the remnants of his fury gone as if they had never been there. The old lady quickly finished up her measurements as Carr told her that she would be the next for the rod to fall upon if she continued.

After the humiliation of getting his clothes Carr led him to his cell. To Sesshoumaru's distaste the cell had a pot and a bunk bed in it, nothing else. Sesshoumaru sneered elegantly, a cellmate, how wonderful.

His sensitive hearing picked up crashing coming down the hall; he moved to the wall without prompting for Carr and waited for who ever was coming down the hall. To his surprise, for he had only seen males on his venture to his cell, five guards came in carrying a struggling female. She hissed and clawed at them until she was nearly free but she stopped suddenly and a horrible smirk placated itself on to her face at the site of him standing there with a look of indifference on his face. He guards finally secured a grip on her and panted as they moved forward.

1—I do not own Lord of The Rings, it's just an awesome quote.


	2. Chapter 2 Murderer?

And, Your Point Is…

Chapter 2—Poison?

Rated—R

**You have been warned, violence included in this story, reader discretion advised**

_His sensitive hearing picked up crashing coming down the hall; he moved to the wall without prompting for Carr and waited for who ever was coming down the hall. To his surprise, for he had only seen males on his venture to his cell, five guards came in carrying a struggling female. She hissed and clawed at them until she was nearly free but she stopped suddenly and a horrible smirk placated itself on to her face at the site of him standing there with a look of indifference on his face. He guards finally secured a grip on her and panted as they moved forward._

The guards stumbled at her abrupt stop however and looked away to see what had caught the girl's attention. Their eyes automatically fell on Seshoumaru, and they laughed uproariously,

"Bitch, I thought you were above being vain about the guys you chose to fuck?"

At that comment the girl grabbed his tie and threw him into the wall a sickening crack was heard as he fell motionless to the ground and the scent of blood permeated the stale air once again in a fresh wave,

"I am, and I don't tend to go around 'fucking' the intended victims of my plots" She hissed into his face as she walked in carelessly and glared down upon the guard on the floor, he whimpered and twitched but was unable to move,

"Do I have to do everything here myself?" Carr mumbled under his breathe. He walked right up to the girl, leering, and grabbed a handful of her hair and threw her straight into the cell wall. No sound left the girl's mouth but he could tell it hurt her, as he smelt the blood. The metallic, coppery smell that usually was there wasn't as pronounced though. It had an acidic but calming smell to it. Interesting.

The guards watched the display with rapt fascination as though it was the best thing they'd ever seen. Once Carr saw that she wasn't getting up he walked over and kicked her in the ribs the females sapphire eyes darkened slightly to look like storm clouds and she growled. Carr motioned the other guards over and they started kicking her, taking pleasure the rush of being able to do a they wished to a wielding victim. Sesshoumaru disgusted as the scent of arousal entered the air at the act watched impassively while his toleration for the people of this place deteriorated more. A while later they stopped but the musk of their arousal did not fade but slowly started to travel farther, snarls were heard down the hall and a voice laced with the raspy edge of a youkai beast was heard telling what he thought was another inmate to keep it in his pants he could relieve himself later when the world didn't have to smell it. The girl just lay there not moving, they were getting bored so decided to move on. Undoubtedly to "punish" the male that had said such uncouth things but Sesshomaru couldn't help but agree that they should at least restrain themselves from such things. If they enjoyed things of that sort there were places that specialized in such however a prison was a ridiculous way to bring such out. Ganging up on one that put up no resistance was dishonourable if they were unwilling especially in such a way. Before leaving however Carr, interested in keeping his job, quickly checked her pulse.

"She's alive. Let's go." They walked away obviously not caring fro her condition otherwise.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the girl to see her open up her eyes and stand as if nothing happened, there was a gash that went from the top of her left shoulder to the right of her lower back. She stopped and tried to gain balance and for the first time he took the chance to study her.

She had knee length obsidian hair that had a natural blue tint but also had silver steaks in it; it was braided and flipped over her shoulder. She stood about 5' 4" with perfect curves. She was wearing what looked like the prisons dress code but it was obviously altered to fit her properly, she didn't have any shoes on her petit feet. She was very lean; though it wasn't overly obvious in the clothes she was wearing. She held strength he knew but couldn't tell if it showed with her physical appearance, as she was cover quite well by the prison's clothes.

Then she looked at him with that evil smirk on her face again; she had the darkest blue eyes he had ever seen yet they still held the quality so many people would call the colour of blue. A few minutes before they had been a lighter blue and her wondered about the change. He stored it in his memory for later use.

Sesshoumaru held out his hand regardless of all the looks she was giving him. He helped sit down on the lower bunk.

"Since I'm going to be stuck here for a while I suppose I should tell you that my name is Sesshoumaru." He hissed out distastefully.

"Like wise, my name is Kagome Higurashi." She said just as distastefully. Once she finished she flopped back to lay down and hissed as she exposed the gash on her back to the rough material, Sesshoumaru lightly picked her up and deposited her, facedown, onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kagome hissed as she started to struggle against him, with more effort and wile he had seen when she had used with the guards; he held her firmly there however without hurting her as difficult as she was making it.

"I'm going to heal your wounds if you'd stop struggling, the smell of your blood irritates me"

"HELL NO!!!!" Kagome started to struggle more than before, trying to flip over to get away.

"And prey tell, why not?" Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear, he felt shivers go down her spine at the soft-spoken words and smirked until she spoke,

"You could kill me with the poison in your fangs" Kagome whispered quietly, calming down deceptively.

"How do you know about that? No one knows about that." Sesshoumaru tightened his grip so that it was painful. He had poison in his claws that was common knowledge as he was a Taiyoukai, but the poison in his fangs wasn't something that he divulged without care. So how could this _girl_ know about it?

"I hacked the prisons computer to see if we were getting anyone new today and you came up, it was on your file."

Sesshoumaru frowned at her answer but accepted it grudgingly. He supposed it might have been possible for this place to know the information, however unlikely.

"Then you also know I'm Taiyoukai. Let me." The infliction of his honour coming into play was heavily laden in his words. Kagome gave him a disbelieving look but relaxed a bit more and then completely as he started to lick the wound on her back, his rough tongue using longer strokes as he continued. He liked the taste of her blood a little too much; it burnt slightly as it travelled down his throat however, showing that it indeed had an acidic quality to it.

'Curious'

He thought. His attention was draw back to the girl under his care at the moment, when she spoke,

"You know most people wouldn't help a murderer" Kagome said quietly her voice deepening slightly.

"Your obviously Japanese so translate my name girl, it will explain." Was the incredulous reply.

"Yeah, yeah. The Killing Perfection, so?"

"You think I haven't killed?"

"It's different for you. You are youkai, it is known that most of you have."

"And it is well known that humans are capable of it as well. In my youth it was not uncommon to meet respectable people that had indeed."

Kagome didn't respond to his reassurance but wondered just as he did why he had bothered to do so. They continued on in silence as they listened to ruckus outside their cell.

Kagome closed her eyes as the swift strokes of his tongue lulled her to sleep slowly. Sesshoumaru finished healing the gash on her shoulder. Once he was done he moved away then climbed to the top bunk and laid down, this was going to be one hell of a ride.


	3. Chapter 3 Why?

And Your Point Is… 

Chapt.3---Why?

Rated---R

**You have been warned, violence included in this story, reader discretion advised.**

_Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep as Sesshoumaru healed the gash on her shoulder. Sesshoumaru moved away then climbed to the top bunk and laid down, this was going to be one hell of a ride._

A few hours later Kagome woke up and looked around.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sesshoumaru winced as the abusive sound hit his ears; he walked over to see through the bars. The site that greeted him was Captain Carr beating one of the other inmates stuck in that hole.

"He does that often you know. He'll randomly chose a point in time to grab the inmate nearest to him and start beating them for no reason." Kagome sat up on her bed watching the scene quietly.

"I take it you've been hit by him before?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Yea, more than once. Sometimes he goes searching for me for that reason. He wants to hear me scream because I'm the only one that won't. He's even tried to rape me, he got one hell of a surprise, I'm not here for shoplifting and he learnt that the hard way."

"Aren't there laws against that sort of thing?" Sesshoumaru asked, mentally stewing (A/N: picture this mentally, Sesshoumaru in a pot of stew, simmering **lmao**)

Kagome rolled off the bed and onto the floor beside it; she searched under the bed until she pulled out a navy duffle bag, and then started riffling through that, leaving his question unanswered.

"AH HA!" Kagome pulled out another penitentiary uniform; this one was altered more than the one she was wearing at that moment. It was a set of baggy pant that had been tie-dyed orange. The top was a halter-top with a "v" neckline that stopped just before her navel, it was also tie-dyed orange.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru can you close the curtains? Please?" Kagome added as an afterthought.

"Why?" he really didn't know what he asked such an obvious question but he asked it anyway.

"So I can change out of my ripped clothes and get ready for tonight."

"What's going on tonight?"

"Oh yeah! You're new. Well once a month the Warden has a_ fun night_ for the boys, that means that I get to chose one male and two officers and go out to a club for the night.

"Why do you leave and not join in?" Sesshoumaru asked genuinely curious.

"You **still** don't get it?" Kagome laughed, "Well, the Warden's boys bring in a bunch of whores for the guys to _play_ with, so, it's not really appropriate or safe for me to be here so they did something about it."

Sesshoumaru understood now but one question remained,

"Why?"

"Oh that. That's because there are youkai in this facility and they did the math, this is the best day to make them happy and not go and rape something else stupid, or me, in their heat.

"Do I _have to_ participate?" Kagome laughed at the way he said it, like it was the worst thing in the world. By the end her laugh held a slightly sinister quality to it.

"Not if you come with me" Kagome smirked, her eyes glinting evilly.


	4. Chapter 4 Officers

And Your Point Is… 

Chapter 4--- Officers

Reviews—okay, b-c I'm lazy I'll just generally answer the questions.

"um...that was soo weird...i mean cant sesshoumaru just break out of jail? and a guy and girl prison rommie? can they do that?"

--- About this, Sesshoumaru cannot break out because youkai are allowed out in the open therefore thre are wards so that he can't escape. The whole boi girl thing is a no, in real life this will never happen but hey, it's fan FICTION so yeah.

---Okay that's it

Rated---R

You have been warned, violence and adult situations included in this story, reader discretion advised

"_Do I **have to** participate?" Kagome laughed at the way he said it, like it was the worst thing in the world. By the end her laugh held a slightly sinister quality to it._

"_Not if you come with me" Kagome smirked, her eyes glinting evilly._

Sesshoumaru didn't like the look in Kagome's eyes but he really didn't want to participate in _fun night_.

"And because you're the first male in this prison, guards and inmates, that didn't try to rape me as soon as you saw me, I'm going to bring you along with me tonight." Kagome smiled at him.

"Are you ordering this Sesshoumaru?" his glare sent shivers down her spine, but it didn't effect her any other way.

"Yes, what are going to about it? Unless you want to stay?" Was the threatening reply.

Kagome was being bathed in an unnatural, light, her purifying abilities. It gave her an otherworldly glow.

"HIGURASHI!" Came a loud bellow from down the hall, Kagome suppressed her powers quickly as two officers came down the cellblock (think the longest yard) and ran into the cell.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! FLUFFY?#$#?$$ What in the seven hells are you doing here?" a silver haired hanyou screamed out in shock.

"It seems that I was arrested for reckless driving and the death of five humans, actually…InuYasha" was the indifferent answer.

"You know HIM!" the other officer screeched as he looked at one then the other repetitively.

"No, I don't Miroku, he is _just_ my brother after all." InuYasha snarled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up…" Kagome interrupted, "all of you. Good, now, as you all know each other no need for introductions and all that crap.

Today I'm bringing Sesshoumaru with me. Miroku, Sango's got my stuff right?" A nod in the affirmative was her answer.

"Good. InuYasha, you got something Sesshoumaru can wear?"

InuYasha paused for a minute before answering, "I'm surer I could find _something_ decent enough that his royal iciness will wear." He grumbled then ran out.

"Okay, now that that is settled, LET'S GO!" Kagome ran out of the cell and to the entrance, still wearing the ripped clothes because of all the questions and interruptions.


	5. Chapter 5 Clothes

And Your Point Is… 

Chapter 5--- Clothing

Reviews**-** Concerning this review:

_if u r going to make her bring a change of clothes why dont u let her wear a black leather shirt (Like the one jessica simpson wore in the dukes of hazzards) with a pair of nice pants. just a suggestion but please update i am in love with this story_

I really appreciate your opinion but I don't welcome it. I have this story pretty much planned and I prefer to make up the plot by myself, including all scenes, clothing, etc. if I need some ideas I'll post it saying that I want ideas but until then please keep comments on what "should" happen to yourself.

Thx, I apologize if this is offensive to your person but if it continued I'd die.

Rated---R

You have been warned, this story includes violence and slightly impossible scenes, reader discretion advised.

"_Okay, now that that is settled, LET'S GO!" Kagome ran out of the cell and to the entrance, still wearing the ripped clothes because of all the questions and interruptions._

As the two males ran to catch up to her another female burst through the doors,

"SANGO!"

"KAGOME!" were the simultaneous eruptions from both ecstatic females.

Both girls gave each other monster hugs and then turned to the boys, arms crossed over their chests' and tapping their feet in patiently.

InuYasha came running down the hall, okay,

"I've got something fluffy can wear at my house and Sango's clothes for you are their too so let's get going."

Both girls broke out in evil grins and raced outside, as soon as Kagome was out she held out her hands to Miroku and InuYasha. They knew what she wanted and took off the cuffs around her wrists and ankles. Then they turned to Sesshoumaru,

"Do you want out of those as well?" Miroku asked.

Sesshoumaru gave him a look that could make rocket scientists feel stupid and Miroku got the hint. InuYasha just "feh"ed wishing that they could just leave Sesshoumaru tied up.

After that incident they all jumped into Sango's (A/N: okay, this is just a bit off topic but if you break up Sango's name –san-go- these two separate words mean "three" "five" in Japanese) Silver Mercedes. Then Sango gunned the engine and they were off.

Scene Change

Kagome jumped around waiting for Sesshoumaru to come out so she could change. Twenty minutes later and a flat InuYasha he came out. Kagome brushed passed him then turned around to look at him again,

"Holy Shit." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru was wearing baggy black pants and an open silk dress/t-shirt; he was wearing a black set of (pick a sick shoe, I don't know any)-------------- .

InuYasha burst out laughing as Sango walked into the room and like Kagome just stared, Kagome broke out of it first and went over to Sesshoumaru she walked around him slowly then grabbed a black rose from a vase nearby and gave it to him (Sesshoumaru),

"It'll pass for being around me." She said flatly. Sesshoumaru just lifted and eye brow.

Kagome turned back around and continued into the room.

Sango, Sesshoumaru, Miroku & InuYasha

"You know that doesn't look back on him, good job InuYasha." Miroku praised

"Yeah, thanks." InuYasha rubbed the back of his head,

"Oh by the way Sango, what colors are Kagome's clothes?"

Kagome

'Damn he looks hot wearing those clothes' she thought she went to the duffle bag Sango had brought with the clothes she'd be wearing, they were black with silver accents,

"AH! SHIT!"

Everybody

"SSSSAAAAAAAANNGOOOOOOOO!" Kagome whined.

She came out of the room still in the prison uniform,

"How many times do I tell you to get a different color between me and the male I bring?" Kagome raised a eyebrow.

"I never see why you make such a fuss over some thing like that, but don't worry there's silver in yours"

Kagome went over to the wall and started hitting her head against it. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam….

Sesshoumaru went into the room and saw the clothes that were supposed to be worn, he picked them up and walked right out and tossed it at InuYasha,

"Last time this happened I explained, it's your turn." Sesshoumaru hissed

"There's no need, Kagome knows so why explain?"

"So that they don't do this again because I will act for tonight but if I do this I refuse to do it if she'll do the same thing with other males."

Kagome rolled he eyes in agitation, "One of you explain it already" She walked up to InuYasha and he tossed her the clothes knowing that something like this wouldn't stop her fun. Kagome caught them and continued back into the room.

"Well, is some one going to explain?" Sango asked, her eye twitching.

"Fine, I'll do it!" InuYasha threw up his hands, "Okay, you obviously don't know much about youkai so I'll start at the beginning. Youkai are a more animalistic form of a human but a lot more refined, in other word were classy but primitive people. Every youkai has a thing called a beast, since we're inu youkai we tend to call it our inner inu but anyways, this beast at a certain point I time decides it want wants mate which in human terms is a husband or wife but more permanent. Some youkai can break a mating bond and throw their mate away if they are no longer of use. Inu youkai though mat for life. Now once a youkai mates they are to wear the same style and/or colors; it's a sign of trust and togetherness. By you picking the same style and colors for these two to wear gives a false signal to Sesshoumaru's beast that she is his mate or intended mate. Understand?"

"Sort of. Just one question, how is this bad?" Sango said/asked

"You don't to find out." Kagome said stepping out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6 Oh Shit

**And Your Point Is… **

**Chapter 6--- Oh Shit…**

**Rated---R**

**You have been warned, this story includes violence and slightly impossible scenes, reader discretion advised.**

"_Well, is some one going to explain?" Sango asked, her eye twitching._

"_Fine, I'll do it!" InuYasha threw up his hands, "Okay, you obviously don't know much about youkai so I'll start at the beginning. Youkai are a more animalistic form of a human but a lot more refined, in other word were classy but primitive people. Every youkai has a thing called a beast, since we're inu youkai we tend to call it our inner inu but anyways, this beast at a certain point I time decides it want wants mate which in human terms is a husband or wife but more permanent. Some youkai can break a mating bond and throw their mate away if they are no longer of use. Inu youkai though mate for life. Now once a youkai mates they are to wear the same style and/or colors; it's a sign of trust and togetherness. By you picking the same style and colors for these two to wear gives a false signal to Sesshoumaru's beast that she is his mate or intended mate. Understand?"_

"_Sort of. Just one question, how is this bad?" Sango said/asked_

"_You don't to find out." Kagome said stepping out of the room._

She was wearing a set of black hip huggers that had silver trim on the feet. Silver slippers and a black tube top with a silver mesh to cover her stomach. All the people were looking at her with a blank face.

"Shit Sango you picked out a nice set of clothes for Lady Kagome." Miroku commented quietly. InuYasha nodded still staring. Kagome went up and hit InuYasha in the head,

"It's rude to stare she said lightly and walked out."

Everyone, finally coming out of their stupor followed her quickly. She jumped into the back of the Silver Mercedes they took there and sat there waiting impatiently for the other to catch up. After everyone got in Sango took off going to their favourite club, Milanko (A/N: don't ask).

This club was the best in town and they had connections there so they got in for free. As they reached the club they all jumped out and walked up to the entrance, bypassing all the other people there.

"Hey Shippo!" Kagome jumped onto the 6'2" Shippo and ruffled his hair a bit. He laughed lightly

"You know, for a convict you sure do a lot of partying," He nudged her slightly, "Who's the new guy?"

"This is Sesshoumaru Taisho," Kagome said smiling brightly, "And since when would I not go to see my kit every chance I get?" Shippo's face saddened slightly,

"You aren't at fault for that, you did what you had to."

"I know and I still didn't finish him, if I am going to stay in jail for he rest of my life I should actually kill the bastard if I ever get to see him."

"You know I'm working on getting you out, I got the best working for you."

"Really, the best is in jail himself I believe." Kagome chuckled lightly.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, he was the best, wait, he _was_ the best and he was her lawyer. They were talking about him. The Gods must really hate him, what did he do? Kick somebody's dog in the previous life?

Miroku and the other looked at each other knowing that Kagome was riling Sesshoumaru up on purpose.

"Okay I guess you guys want in now?" Every one nodded eagerly. Shippo let them in and ignore all the outraged cries of the people that didn't come on a regular basis, the other knew that he would get them all in eventually and that he wasn't afraid to kick people out if they got on his nerves. Or his mothers.

!(&$#&)(&$$()($E#-----INSIDE---------7467956785420($$()(!

Kagome looked around, the club was a massive dance floor with black light coming threw the glass walls and a bar on the left side. She was happy that they didn't change anything, the place was great just the way it was. People were already on the dance floor and some were standing on the sides.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome wondering why all of a sudden she seemed so familiar, like a long lost memory. He decided finally that he was going to humour her and dance so he grabbed her hand and dragged her out onto the dance floor.

Miroku looked at InuYasha, " I thought you said that he didn't dance?"

InuYasha stood there in shock, he brother didn't dance, he didn't know how to.

#$&)&(#&------Kagome POV------#()&$&(&$

I thought I was going to have to force him to dance but I guess I was wrong, I wonder if he remembers me yet, and I wonder if he can still dance.

Smirking evilly Kagome started into an intricate set of steps that made up a dance that she used to use confuse the hell out of Sesshoumaru when she was younger, he always tries to best her in it but never could.

To her surprise he matched her every movement almost as though it was natural, so she speed it up and changed it slightly. Yet again he matched it and Kagome smirked slightly. He had practised.

Sesshoumaru finally done with the game she had been playing set his own pace and set of movements, this one was a slightly forceful set that made her follow or fall, it also forced the counter part into slightly erotic dance. Kagome laughed slightly when he started the set knowing it off by heart, it was fun to do and sliding up him again she purposed caressed him and felt him grow hard.

"She's enjoying that a bit too much," Sango said chuckling at how Sesshoumaru brought out the best in her friend and wondered if he knew that she had a dark past that made all difference in Kagome's person.

In one of the dark corners a male hanyou with oily black hair that was in a half-up half-down style to his ass was glaring at the couple slightly. ' I guess it's necessary to separate these two again,' With a speed faster than the human eye could she ran directly at Kagome's back, she wouldn't live this time, he'd make sure of it.

Kagome sensing a dark presence coming straight at her spun around to see his eerily glowing eyes.

AN: That's all for now ppl. I thank everyone for the reviews, keep it up, apparently this is one of my best stories. I need a lemon/lime writer for all my stories so if anyone is interested plz e-mail me ay untouchablehalf-blood at hotmail. com delete the spaces. Thx.

Also I got a review that was wondering where Sango came from, she rushed inside from outside as soon as she saw Kagome threw the window, she is the best friend for kagome R ppl.in this story so. R&r


	7. Chapter 7 You will Die

**And Your Point Is…**

**Chapter 7--- You will Die…**

**Rated---R**

**You have been warned, this story includes violence and slightly impossible scenes, reader discretion advised.**

"_She's enjoying that a bit too much," Sango said chuckling at how Sesshoumaru brought out the best in her friend and wondered if he knew that she had a dark past that made all difference in Kagome's person._

_In one of the dark corners a male hanyou with oily black hair that was in a half-up half-down style to his ass was glaring at the couple slightly. ' I guess it's necessary to separate these two again,' With a speed faster than the human eye could see he ran directly at Kagome's back; she wouldn't live this time, he'd make sure of it._

_Kagome sensing a dark presence coming straight at her spun around to see his eerily glowing eyes_.

"Naraku!" Kagome screamed.

Naraku's attack hit her directly and Kagome fell to the ground coughing.

"TEME! Didn't you get enough last time!" Kagome screamed.

"No…you didn't die…"

Kagome's crystalline eyes started to change colour turning completely red. Her ebony tresses slowly exchanged their place on her head for a pale blue that had navy streaks yet they held the black traces of the original colour along the edges. Two silver stripes appeared on her face and black one appeared on her wrists, shoulders, waist and ankles. Her canines grew into dangerous looking fangs in her feral state. Her lightly painted nails sharpened into deadly points and Kagome let out a vicious snarl.

"You will pay for what you've done to me and my people Naraku!"

Sesshoumaru looked on at her transformation instantly recognizing her as the girl from his youth that had disappeared for over 500 years. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw how Kagome was losing control over her blood in her rage.

'This has to stop now, we have to get out of here'

Sango and Miroku instantly were trying to get to Kagome once they saw her transforming knowing that youkai without their control were never a good thing.

'We're to weak to hold her down what can we do?' Miroku wondered then he saw a flash of silver as Sesshoumaru worked his way to the front of the crowd. A bright blue light suddenly appeared around Kagome and they all recognized it as Miko energy… some one was trying to purify her!

A/N: sorry for not updating in so long…I told u I'm not a regular um… some of my stories are on hold until I get a co-writer and that all folks…I'll try and update this weekend.


End file.
